Operators of watercraft, including but not limited to personal paddle craft, often need multiple accessories and personal belongings while on the water. Some personalized watercraft come equipped with compartments for storage although others, like stand up paddleboards (“SUP”), often do not. This leaves SUP operators limited to what they can have available to them while on the water.
Personal items such as payment methods, I.D. cards, car keys and cell phones must be kept off the board or stored in other devices such as backpacks, bags or other personal containers. Hydration bottles also risk falling overboard while paddling SUPs unless carried on your person, or in said tote type options mentioned above. Even the user's paddle tends to float overboard unless the operator maintains constant grip of it. If the paddle is placed on the board itself, the ease of said paddle to roll/slide off the board and into the water is quite high.
There are times when the user needs to be placed specifically on the water without wind, drift, or current moving operator from desired location. Anchors are typically used to keep watercraft fixed on the water, however, anchors prove to be difficult and dangerous to transport while manning a paddleboard.
There are several solutions to these storage problems on the market. Most solutions address one of these storage needs at a time. There are cup holders for various sized hydration containers. These cup holders affix to certain boards in a specific manner that is applicable to some boards while other board designs are not suitable to the attachment method presented by said cup holder. Existing cup holder solutions are at a disadvantage due to the limited ability to accommodate multiple hydration container options on a variety of watercraft.
Paddle securing solutions are highly limited to location onboard and mounting thereof. These disadvantages continue with the only mounting options available for securing the paddle being attachment to the shaft of the paddle such that the paddle lays horizontally. This limits the securing devices' ability to hold paddles with a broad range of shaft diameters and shapes. If a paddle securing device is fixed to the board, it causes issues in transporting the board. The paddle securing device is a fixed protrusion from the side of the board, exposing it to harmful elements during transit. This fixed protrusion also limits ability to stack multiple boards close together.